dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Andrea Beaumont (DCAU)
| Death = | HistoryText = Andrea Beaumont is the daughter of wealthy businessman Carl Beaumont and his deceased wife, Victoria. In her youth, while attending Gotham University, she first met Bruce Wayne, and they fell in love. The two had planned to marry, but Andrea returned the ring Bruce had given her and went away with her father. This was because Andrea's father's was working with the Gotham mafia; setting up various dummy companies with which illegal profits could be laundered and/or invested as well as providing guidance of how to hide the illegal funds. It turned out that her father had been stealing money from his criminal associates. He, in turn, took the mob's stolen money and turned into a fortune. With the help of Arthur Reeves, Andrea and her father had fled to Europe and lived in secret. Years later, when Arthur was running for elected office for the first time, he quickly ran out of money and appealed to Carl for help. Carl refused and Arthur subsequently sold the knowledge of his whereabouts to the mob. Consequently, the mafia tracked down Carl Beaumont in Europe and killed him in cold blood. After this, Andrea Beaumont descended into darkness and adopted the costumed vigilante guise of the Phantasm to get revenge against those who caused the death of her father. She apparently used her father's money and resources to train in numerous skills, and years later returned to Gotham City to put her plans into action. Under the pretense of needing to put old family finances in order, she contacted Arthur Reeves who was an old friend of her family. Unknown to Reeves, Andrea had discovered that he had been the one who sold out her father to the mob. In the ensuing adventure, Andrea, in the guise of the Phantasm, proceeded to kill all of the old mob bosses and would have killed the Joker if Batman had not stopped her. Additionally, both Bruce and Andrea had found out each other's secret identities. Bruce was especially hardest hit by this revelation. Andrea proceeded to escape and disappeared without a trace. Years later, Amanda Waller hired Beaumont (in her old age) to murder Terry McGinnis' parents as they were leaving the theater after watching a movie. Waller believed this would spark the same trauma in Terry that would drive him to become a crime-fighter as it did Bruce Wayne years ago. Though she as the Phantasm followed the McGinnises to their car in the parking lot, Beaumont refused to complete her assignment to kill Terry's parents and walked away, leaving them with no clue as to what might have happened. Waller then realized from the refusal that Bruce Wayne would never stoop to murder to achieve his goals even as Batman. So Waller honored Beaumont's decision and allowed her to walk away. | Powers = Andrea Beaumont possessed no superhuman powers or capabilities. | Abilities = Expert combatant. Andrea has demonstrated that she can hold her own with even Bruce Wayne in combat, although he may have been holding back. She still possessed sufficient skill to indicate trained martial abilities. | Strength = Phantasm possesses the strength of a woman of her age, height and build who engages in intensive regular exercise. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = As Phantasm, Beaumont wears a padded costume with lifts in her boots to make her appear to be a tall, muscular man. The disguise is completed by a device in her skull-like mask that deepens her voice, giving it a masculine and chilling tone. | Transportation = | Weapons = * Scythe: Phantasm's chief weapon is a razor sharp scythe blade that she wears over her right hand. * Smoke Emitters: Phantasm's costume can emit blinding smoke screens from her left glove. | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Batman Supporting Cast Category:Bruce Wayne's Love Interests Category:Green Eyes Category:Human With No Superhuman Capabilities Category:Red Hair Category:Secret Identity Category:1993 Character Debuts Category:Assassins